


The Werewolves’ Omega

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega/Alpha, Belly Kink, Birth, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Hunky Omega, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, POV Second Person, Two Alpha Brothers, Werewolf Alphas, human omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You are a human male omega. It’s ok, you love to be a omega, but you’re too tall and beef for a common omega, so the human alphas don’t seek your company. Alphas don’t want an omega taller than them.





	The Werewolves’ Omega

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language, sorry.

You are a human male omega. It’s ok, you love to be a omega, but you’re too tall and beef for a common omega, so the human alphas don’t seek your company, even if you are docile and sweet and you need to fuck desperately. Alphas don’t want an omega taller than them. 

But when a young werewolf alpha asked you to be his mate, you agreed. His name is Luka, he’s nice and gentle and bring you to his house deep in the forest. There, you meet Luka’s brother, Kyle, another small werewolf. They are shorter than you, but the hungry in their eyes makes you feel fancied. Frequently, they worship your strong body, rubbing your thighs, sides and stomach. 

“Be pretty cute with our pups inside you” Luka says, his hand on your flat tummy. 

“You give us strong wolf children” Kyle adds. 

They want to wait your heat to impregnate you. It will coincide with the full moon, so they’ll fuck you in their full werewolf form. The idea thrills you, it sounds wild and risky, and you’re little afraid, but they promise everything goes well, you’ll be safe and sound. Luka smirks. “You’ll enjoy it. You’ll bet to want more.” 

Then, you start a new life, waiting for your heat and the perfect moon. Your new room have a big and comfortable bed covered in pillows and blanks to arrange the nest when time comes. The two brothers are kind and pretend not to be impatience, though you can smell their arousal and see the stiffness in their pants. This makes you horny and you jack off under the shower fantasizing. 

Days pass and you shiver more at any accidental contact. Your body starts to be hot and you sweat sometimes, and the two brothers growl more eager. 

Feeling your thighs wet in slick wake up you and suddenly you moan. You need to be full and knotted right now. Around you is dark, but you can hear not so far two howlings and you wince. Turning around, you stay on all four, presenting your ass. You wait and wait, whining, sobbing because the little werewolf brothers aren’t there and you don’t want to masturbate alone again. You desperately need to be filled up, feeling your ass pleased and sore, as Luka and Kyle have promised. 

Eventually, you sensed two tongues rimming your needy hole. Hot pantings and damp snouts on your cheeks; you want to see the actual shape of a werewolf, but the priority now is your heat. 

You don’t know who mount you first - it doesn’t matter - but you can realize how big Luka and Kyle are now. The furry body presses you flat down on the bed, hips high; for the first time in your life you feel small in comparison, like the other tiny human omegas always envied. A yelp was freed from your lips when your ass is stuffed with a big monster cock, every inch distends your insides and you’re quite confident to affirm that the dick tip is visible pressing in your still flat belly. A dream comes true.

The werewolf fucks you greedly and you crave more from every thrusts, imagining how much cum he’ll release inside you. You imagine the first load hot and dense, and you know you’ll want another load soon, and still another one. The desire is soothed when the pressure of the knot hits your ass. It starts as big as your fist and it grows from shove to shove. Now is big as a grapefruit and it haven’t made his way inside you yet. Moaning and scream in pleasure is the only thing you can do, because your mind is fuzzy. The alpha over you is ready. He howls to the moon when he comes and knots you hard. The waves of cum and bliss from your ass overflow you so much that you barely notice your dick shoots against your stomach. You nearly pass out by the weight of the knot and the load. The alpha is still cumming inside you with short thrusts, the knot filled your hole to the brim. His snout is in your hair, he breathes heavily, licking your nape. “You’re beautiful. You’re a perfect omega” the werewolf rumbles. You want to cry out your YES and your PLEASE ALPHA, I NEED MORE, but you’re overwhelmed by sensations. 

When the knot deflates you feel empty for only seconds. The other werewolf alpha mounts you in one thrust, making you scream and cum again. He’s bigger and you barely realize he’s Kyle, even if you can’t really think how two little brothers as Luka and Kyle could turn into two monsters taller and larger than you.

The werewolf Kyle is heavier. You are more flattened against the bed. It hurts but at the same time you love the feel of your now quite bloated belly compressed against the mattress, and the tip of cock inside you stretched you more. This alpha is rude and faster and you love his manner; his talons on your hip and the other hand to block your wrists over your head. You belong to these werewolf alpha brothers, they paint your inside with their semen and growls your name eagerly.

His knot is massive as a small watermelon and it hits your hole forcefully, making you moan loudly because you need it inside you now. After frantic thrusts, werewolf Kyle comes for minutes, while you feel your ass and your belly so full that you could sobbing in joy. And you do. Your tears are licked away by Luka, as Kyle still pumps and inflates your womb with more cum pounding ruthless though the swollen knot is lodged in you. The bed trembles and cracks. 

Again, you never felt like this, pain and pleasure so mixed together you can’t recognize your own moans and whimpers. Your now swollen middle is pushed into the mattress even if your hips are still high; the alpha’s cock is a warm and smooth shaft, hard like wood, stuck in your ass, pumping semen as a hose. You experienced a lot of different dildo in your life, but no ones were like the monster dicks of these two brothers. 

You’re sobbing, overjoyed and satisfied, even when the knot deflates. The cum overflows while the werewolf is pulling back and you panic. “Plug me!” you begs hopelessly. You don’t want to sense empty again. The two alpha werewoves chuckle. “You don’t need a plug.”

For three days, they fuck you senseless, from morning to evening and all the night. You discover they can keep werewolf shape even under the sun, in the next days after the full moon. So, you always feel stuffed and lovely groomed untill your heat is over. Then, you sleep for more than twenty hours, to wake up cleaned in a bed with new sheets. Every inch of you aches, but it’s a comfortable pain to suffer, because you never enjoyed a heat like this. Luka and Kyle are next to you, now humans but still with avid eyes. 

“Your scent is sweeter. We can smell you’re pregnant” Luka says, patting your belly, now flatted again. 

“Our pups will fit in you so well” Kyle groans, still aroused, jacking off. “You’ll become so big, I can’t wait.”

 

After two week, you need more food. Even if you suffer morning sick, you want to eat more and the brothers love to feed you with everything. In two months you gained weight, even if your belly is still flat, but your hips are now softer; Luka and Kyle worship and bite your new flesh. 

At three months, the problem is in your chest. Your pecs are still hunky and numb, no milk in sight. You feel a wrong omega again and you cry hushed in your pillow to not bother your alphas. But they can hear you anyway and they call a doctor. 

Your situation is uncommon, but the doctor helps with injections straight in your nipples. They hurt you, but after two days your pecs are warm and sensible. In the middle of the night, you play with your nipples, pinching and stretching them wantonly.

At the beginning of the fourth month your chest and your belly swollen and your heat hits you unexpected. It’s full moon again, so the brothers are in werewolf shape and you’re aroused more than the first time. Now that your stomach is a bit tight and rounded Luka and Kyle want you to straddle their cocks. You are happy to ride them, bouncing with hands on your belly. They squeeze your tits and turn them stiff. No milk yet, but you’re not worry anymore, not when you’re impaled on your alphas’ cocks. 

At five months your triplets are growing fast. You can’t wear shirts anymore and you need sweatpants, because you’re aroused all the day and you need to jack off at any hour. Kyle brings you a plug and a dildo, while Luka love sucking you till you are dry. Your heat comes again and you go crazy, crying and beg to be filled up, fuck senseless while your pups react to the full moon for the first time. They push and kick your belly and your prostate, and for three days you’re just a moaning mess. 

It’s the sixth month and you’re so hungry. You eat at any hour, everything, but you don’t gain weight, you’re never fat. Your pups are. They’re getting grown day after day. Now your stomach is like a normal human omega at eight months. But you have been always a big size; your limbs are still buff and your strong back helps you to walk around. 

At seven months your chest explodes and now you have a very large breasts. Dark and stiff nipples dribble milk and you can’t go out because your t-shirt is always wet. At the night, when your chest aches, Luka and Kyle suck your breasts till you feel better (but then you’re aroused again, so they suck your dick too). 

It’s the end of the eighth month and you waddle around. Your belly is heavier and so big you can barely grab and lift it with your hands. You love it with all your heart, even when the pups never stops fidgeting and you felt sore. You want to fuck, but you can’t. Your stomach it’s too large and you can’t stay on all four without it touches the mattress, neither lay down or on your side to be fucked. You wail for your erect dick pressed under your belly and you can just play with your so sensitive nipples to come, while the two brothers jack off on both of your sides, cumming on your belly more and more. Then they help you to stuck a vibrator and a plug in your ass and you use controller when you craving a fuck. 

Just two weeks left and you can’t wake up from your nest anymore. The mass of your belly is critical and you breath hardly sometimes. Luka and Kyle are always next to you, worshipping every inch of your bloated stomach, licking your sensitive popped out navel, sucking your now XXL soft breasts, even if the milk leaks steadily. 

During the last night of your pregnancy, you wake up feeling pain. The contractions hit your jutting middle, making you squirm. Luka and Kyle have to help you to keep your tremble legs open, while you scream in agony. The full moon is the next day and your pups are going crazy in your womb. The bed is a mess of fluids and cracks when you try to push. After hours, all the puppies are still inside and you feel like you’ll die soon. Your alphas are fingering you till a fist is able to pass in your hole, but it’s not enough. While Luka comfort you and hold your hands, Kyle forces himself in werewolf shape. Now he’s stronger and keep your legs so apart that you moan; then, he shoves his cock in you with a firm thrust. 

You’re breathless and come immediately, but the werewolf doesn’t stop. You feel his girth strains your hole and insides. He pulls back and release his load all over your wriggled belly, but now you can push and feel the first head of your pups in your birth canal. When the first is out you’re crying because you can do it. So you push and push, while the werewolf is grooming the little one and Luka continue to boost you. The second pup goes out with a squelch and weeps suddenly. You felt your ass so open now that everything could slide through it. So you try and push hard one last time for the next pup and they come along quickly. The werewolf alphas howl loud their joy for the birth, but you are not happy as them. You breath hard and grab your stomach with a hand. Something is still crawling in it. There’s another pup! You start to push again but none comes out. You’re sobbing in panic because you think your last pup is in danger and you can’t squeeze them out. Your alphas feel your pain and stress and howling. Then, Kyle sticks his hand into you and you arch your back, feeling his fingers straight in your womb, guiding the last pup out of you. After this, you pass out.

You wake up hours later, totally sore. You can’t move a muscle, but you can keen and moan. Your breasts are stretching to your sides by two starved mouths. Plus, two big hands are squeezing your chest help milking, while a tongue licks your abused hole, still wide open. 

“I want to fill you up right now” growls Kyle, lapping your exposed insides. 

You shiver and whimper again, while Luka massages your breasts to encourage the pups to suck. You felt your dick half hard and your belly so empty. You stroke it and you decide that you don’t want to see it flat anymore. 

“Please, I want to be pregnant again after the next full moon.”


End file.
